


Memoryless

by STsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Returns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Lies, M/M, Post Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de Civil War. Tony despierta. Hace las preguntas de rutina y todo el mundo lo sobreprotege. Luego ve a un impresionante espécimen rubio en la sede y quiere corromperlo. La cosa es que en realidad no es la primera vez que lo ve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoryless

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Feliz día de los enamorados!! 
> 
> Este fic es parte del evento Valentino Slash del grupo de Facebook slash Fanworks para mi amiga secreta Cris Zureth espero que te guste.
> 
> Al final, con el trailer el fic se me salió de control ;///; <3
> 
> Por cierto la historia es una mezcla extraña entre MCU y los datos canon que nos han dado y algunos elementos propios de la civil war de los cómics, por ejemplo la pérdida "selectiva" de memoria de Tony. Es un poco de libertad creativa, ya saben en el cómic se resetea por completo ya que poseía el extremis. También es muy centric Tony. Porque todo el mundo dice que es un bastardo, pero "el mundo" olvida que la vida es más que blanco y negro.
> 
> En fin! disfruten!!!

 

 

 

_Había un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo, un terror paralizante lo mantenía al borde de la locura y su pecho… su pecho tenía un agujero que más tarde que temprano iba a matarlo._

Una respiración áspera y la inconfundible sensación de un tubo en la garganta es lo que por fin lo hizo despertar para que sus ojos chocasen de lleno con la inconfundible molesta luz de una lámpara de hospital. Era por lo menos más tranquilizador que… ¿Qué? No estaba seguro, pero mejor que cualquier cosa cruel, sangrienta y horripilante que lo haya casi matado por quien sabe qué vez durante los últimos años.

El tubo fue retirado y la preocupada mirada de Pepper, su fiel, increíble, brillante Pepper le dio la bienvenida.  Eso quería decir que no había sido tan imprudente de lo que haya salvado al mundo en esa ocasión, al principio después de una visita al hospital y debido al enorme cóctel de drogas y analgésicos que le suministraban, sus pensamientos se aletargaban, su cerebro funcionaba como el de una persona promedio, eh… pero promedio inteligente, no promedio-promedio. Por lo que olvidaba los detalles más relevantes. Conforme su cuerpo desechara las drogas todo se acomodaría y podría analizar cuadro por cuadro el contexto para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

—Pepper querida, luz de mi vida, motor de mi corazón…

—Oh Tony… Gracias al cielo —gimió la pelirroja sonriendo sinceramente con los ojos brillantes, no había reproche ni mohín disgustado. Solo absoluto alivio y orgullo. Vaya… seguramente alguien le lanzó un camión… otra vez.

—Aquí bebe, tu voz suena horrible.

Tony asintió sorbiendo con fruición del vaso con agua que Pepper le acercó. Y como era costumbre empezó con las preguntas de rutina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—1 semana.

—Auch~ ¿La compañía?

—Aterrorizando a todos tus competidores Tony

—Me encanta fastidiar a apple. ¿Bajas?

—Ninguna permanente. La fundación Maria Stark ya está encargándose de ello.

—Me alegro.

—Lo sé, estoy orgullosa de ti Tony.

—Gracias Pep, es lo que hago.

—Lo sé, pero… —su voz se agrieto y su agarre se volvió tan doloroso —. ¿Pepper qué está pasando?

—¿Cómo… cómo lo llevas…?

Tony parpadeo y se encogió de hombros.

—Igual que siempre, se trata solo de la paliza de un hijo de puta regular. No es nada del otro mundo.

Pepper se alejó y lo miró desconcertada, pero conociendo a Tony, sabía que no debía ponerle más sal a la herida, explotaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Todos sabían eso.

—Antes de que te duermas esta mañana trajeron esto —Pepper le entregó una brillante margarita y Tony sonrió mientras la pelirroja carraspeó y leía la nota que venía en la flor en voz alta—. “Deseo profundamente que se encuentre muy bien, me asustó terriblemente, casi tuve un ataque al corazón, shield como bien dijo son unos tenebrosos acosadores, espeluznantes, tarde 2 horas en poder volver a casa para asegurarme de que nadie me seguí… eh… lo siento esto se extendió, parece la carta de un fanboy, que no soy, absolutamente. Oh. Dios. Lo siento. Espero que se mejore pronto. Atentamente su amigable vecino Spiderman.”

—¿Spiderman me salvo?

—Así es.

—¿El niño que usa spandex? Jesucristo Pepper eso es como andar con una diana en la espalda. Ughn. Creo que ya me estoy acordando, debes decirle a Jarvis que anote y ahh… Maldición…

El dolor de cabeza lo abrumó y el rostro joven y aterrado de un niño de cabello castaño y desordenado… Peter.

—¡¡Tony!! ¡¡Tony!!

Pepper salió corriendo en busca del médico y la angustia golpeó a Tony con fuerza hasta dejarlo paralizado sobre la cama con una sarta de flashes confusos inundando sus recuerdos hasta que lentamente se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

***

—Bueno señores al parecer Stark sigue siendo el bastardo afortunado al que estamos acostumbrados —dijo Fury mirando uno a uno a Rogers, Barton, Maximoff, Lang, Wilson y Barnes sentados frente a ellos con aspecto desgastado y aturdido —. Despertó.

Natasha miró a todos de manera feroz y sobreprotectora y salió de la habitación con pasos de acero, aliviada. Hill observó en todos un alivio aflojar un poco la tensión. Rogers a pesar de su aspecto de andrajoso pareció recobrar un poco su aplomo y Barnes le palmeó el hombro de forma tentativa, cuando estaba fuera de una batalla lucía confundido y algo aturdido sobre lo que debía hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias, no creía que otro ser humano pudiera acoplarse del mismo modo si la situación se presentase.

Era todo tan jodido.

—Tenemos suerte de que las células de Hydra hayan reaparecido, Ross irá tras ellas y el gobierno va a estar lo suficientemente distraído con ello por un tiempo para recordarlos a ustedes. En este momento Stark es el único que conoce los detalles de quienes se acercaron a preguntar sobre el registro. Lo cual nos pone en una situación compleja, dadas las circunstancias actuales, probablemente Stark sería un activo más útil muerto que vivo.

Steve trituro el borde de la mesa a la cual se aferro desde que entro a esa habitación y nadie insistió en detenerlo. Fury lo examinó pacientemente, no se suponía que él iba a inmiscuirse de nuevo, pero ahí estaba y le hizo un gesto suave a Maria Hill.

—Hasta que no podamos obtener información de Stark el proyecto de registro queda suspendido hasta el momento en el que haya condiciones propicias para poder llevarlo a cabo, si es que eso algún día ocurre con fenómenos apareciendo con mayor frecuencia y locura deseando destruir el planeta cada semana. Mientras tanto vamos a resolver todas sus situaciones específicas, van a trabajar para SHIELD, sin objeciones ni preguntas. Los vengadores necesitan unas vacaciones. Así que siéntanse cómodos señores y señoras.

Hill le entregó una carpeta prolija y Fury la abrió leyendo apresuradamente, no lucía feliz, pero bueno el nunca lo hacía.

—Rogers, este es un documento de Empresas Stark especialmente para ti de la Directora General Virginia Potts. Es una orden de restricción, tienes prohibido acercarte a Stark a menos de mil quinientos metros. Está implícito pero por el momento eso aplica para todos ustedes, Stark tendrá a agentes de SHIELD vigilándolo las 24 horas y a Visión. Cualquiera que intente algún contacto con él terminara en el agujero más profundo de la tierra cortesía de una de las empresas multinacionales más poderosas del planeta y escúchenme cuando les digo que ni siquiera SHIELD podría recuperar sus restos si eso llegase a suceder. Así que por el momento bajo perfil, trabajo constante y Barnes, siga a la señorita Hill por favor, la Agente Carter lo espera con su nuevo terapeuta.

Fury se levanto y salió de la habitación con dramatismo mientras Hill espero hasta que Barnes se levanto y la siguió viendo con tristeza a Steve aceptar con firmeza los documentos que lo tachaban como un arma y peligro altamente dañino contra Tony…  Eso no pintaba bien.

—Tranquilo hombre, es protocolario. Todo estará bien —suspiro Clint luciendo menos agobiado. Necesitaba llamar a casa. Y Tony estaba bien. Dios eso era un caos.

Steve asintió y después les ordeno integrarse a alguna brigada de SHIELD que necesitase apoyo. El hablaría con Natasha. Debía saber como estaba Tony.

***

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Tu estas bien? El equipo llegará pronto.

Steve encontró a Natasha en una de las plataformas principales, hablando rápido y alerta. Probablemente la persona al otro lado de la línea era Pepper.

La ex espía le aseguro que Rhodey lidiaría con el gobierno por el momento y luego colgó volteando a verlo de forma neutral. Las cosas durante el último mes habían estado demasiado tensas. No había ayudado en nada que a Tony le tomo casi una semana despertar.

—¿Como está él?

—Vivo y es todo lo que necesitas saber. No tengo permitido darte información al respecto.

Steve retrocedió y luego endureció un poco su expresión enderezándose como si Natasha fuese a quedar impresionada por su aparente intento de formalidad. Al menos él se sentía más seguro.

—Lo siento Nat, no se suponía que debíamos llegar a estos extremos.

—Soy de Rusia Steve, no es que importe en realidad. Todos vamos a morir en algún momento. ¿Pero crees que mereces algo, lo que sea, de Tony después de esto? Tú eras siempre el que decía que juntos podríamos contra cualquier cosa. Y te creí, todos lo hicimos. Pero no eres confiable cuando se trata de Barnes, tuviste un berrinche porque no todos podemos cerrar los ojos y fingir que no ha sido un asesino sádico y demente los últimos 70 años, incluso aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad. El mato a sus padres. El me disparo. El quiso matar a Tony. No puedes culparnos por ser precavidos, más aún después de tu reacción inicial, ¿Correr, creer que solo porque te reconoce deja de ser inestable y peligroso? ¿Apartarnos? .El registro era el paso lógico si una nación no puede confiar en que sus protectores lucharan por ellos antes que por un solo hombre. No creo que estés equivocado, pero el temor a perderlo de nuevo te encegueció lo suficiente como para dejar a Tony con una abolladura demasiado grande para poder arreglar.

››Eras su amigo y no sé si lo notaste pero Tony no tiene muchos de esos.

Natasha le había dado muchos discursos y cuasi regaños a lo largo de su tiempo trabajando juntos. Nunca había lucido tan severa, tan devastada y al mismo tiempo culpable.

Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para poder arreglar las cosas. No tenían porque pensar del mismo modo, pero se suponía que siempre iban a estar del mismo lado y se había dado cuenta de ello muy tarde, exactamente en el momento que el reactor arc en el pecho de Tony exploto bajo las manos de Bucky.

Incluso recordarlo hacía que su corazón se oprimiera casi hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aire. Si hubiera muerto… Si Tony hubiera muerto ese día, seguramente habría terminado por hacer una locura.

No es así como se supone que descubres que estas enamorado.

***

El estupor catatónico había dejado a Tony fuera un par de días. Más de lo que usualmente habría tolerado permanecer en un hospital. Después de que la contusión cerebral, el shock y los huesos astillados empezaron a mejorar y los doctores de SHIELD dejaron de revolotear nerviosos a su alrededor, auto gestiono una salida impresionante de ahí. Rhodey y Visión lo escoltaron a su mansión y Natasha le obsequió Vodka. Pepper no le había gritado y le dio uno de esos abrazos maravillosos de los suyos, aquellos que hacían que tú interior se sintiera cálido y tu cuerpo se derritiera como chocolate encima de una  manta de malvaviscos.

Conocía esa fase, duro dos meses después de Nueva York. Eso… lo que había pasado que aún no podía recordar con claridad no era tan grave como para que todos estuviesen siendo tan amables, solícitos y sobreprotectores con él. Incluso Fury evito gritarle y estresarlo cuando fue a balbucear estupideces sobre un acta de registro. ¿En verdad? Con cada fenómeno apareciendo una vez al mes intentando destruir la Tierra, poner a un héroe en la nómina del gobierno no era una prioridad. Probablemente iba a considerarlo después, en un año o cinco. Y eso fue lo que le dijo. Aún así debía hablar con  él cuando estuviera fuera de la morfina. Tony aún no podía creer que no hubiese insistido con hacerle daño.

En ese momento necesitaba que todos se fueran para que pudiera volver a su trabajo, probablemente aún estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga experimental que nadie le dijo que le pusieron.

De repente la sala de la torre quedo en silencio y volteo a ver a sus amigos. Todos tenían expresiones difíciles de describir, pero parecían aliviados.

—Está bien Tony, supongo que está bien.

—Uh… Gracias Pep, solo estoy abrumado.

—Si demasiadas personas revoloteando a tu alrededor últimamente con intenciones dudosas —aportó Natasha mientras se levantaba con gracia del sofá. Rhodey la siguió y le dio su sonrisa patentada número veinte. _Cuando necesites embriagarte hasta quedar inconsciente y desnudo en un hotel de las Vegas voy a estar para ti._

—Ok, muchas gracias por comprender y asumir el problema de eh… la imagen, se que lo odian. ¿Y podrían decirle a los chicos de SHIELD que vayan a una misión donde puedan ser útiles? Mi casa es el sitio más seguro en Nueva York.

—Les dije que él lo notaría —dijo Visión con una sonrisa graciosa—, pero yo me quedo y eso no es discutible.

Tony se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, por supuesto que se quedaba. Aunque aun le recordaba a Jarvis rápidamente se había hecho a la idea de que era alguien completamente diferente a su AI a quien simplemente había reprogramado de nuevo sin poner mucho pensamiento en ello.

—Los veo pronto chicos —se despidió ya de camino al taller mientras las afables expresiones de sus amigos se desmoronaban.

—Jarvis mantén un ojo en él y avísanos cuando la crisis al fin explote —susurro Rhodey no sin estrés.

—Por supuesto coronel, a puesto a que Vision está capacitado para lidiar con el señor Stark si eso ocurre.

—Por supuesto, el estará seguro. Según el registro de sus antiguos declives estará mostrando los efectos durante las próximas 72 horas.

Todos soltaron una sonrisa tensa y se despidieron sin más, esperando el momento en que la bomba explotara, Tony no era bueno con la negación.

***

Llevaba 3 días trabajando en el nuevo traje de Spiderman porque no iba a permitir que el niño que lo salvo anduviera balanceándose por ahí en spandex. Y Había hecho nuevas mejoras en el traje de Clint y un monitoreo constante en la red sobre Bruce.  Lo echaba de menos. También había un mensaje muy agradable de T´chala en su correo electrónico deseándole una agradable recuperación y una invitación abierta a Wakanda si necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Cool. Raro. Pero cool. Necesitaba dormir y eso hizo.

***

—¿Podrías parar?

—Aquí no hay sacos de box reforzados ni reemplazables. Todos tenemos que usar el gimnasio.

—Lo siento. Esto no está funcionando. Esta cautela es aterradora.

—Relájate Steve, Tony tendrá su habitual explosión de rabia adolescente, llorara, se embriagara, saldrá con súper modelos candentes y luego lo superara te dará un puñetazo en la cara y asunto resuelto.

Sam le hizo a una zancadilla a Barton cuando paso por su lado y se encogió de hombros al escuchar otro saco romperse. Y abrió la boca solo para ser interrumpido por Barnes.

—Debes enviarle flores. Y escribirle una nota de disculpa.

Sam y Clint lo miraron con expresiones desencajadas  y un poco aterrorizadas, la verdad. Estar en la banca juntos no significaba que el sujeto no asustara como la mierda. En eso debían darle la razón a Tony.

—Bucky casi lo matamos.

El aire pareció esfumarse de la habitación al oír eso de la voz de Steve, frágil, rota y agónica.

Bucky levanto las pesas un par de veces de forma experimental e inicio su rutina antes de continuar.

—Pues se un hombre y discúlpate, ambos estaban siendo idiotas. Una vez le disparé a Jack por interrumpir una misión de infiltración. Brock se rió hasta las lágrimas y luego compró flores y chocolates para que pudiera disculparme con Jack. El me perdono y lloro un poco, incluso dejó que comiera sus chocolates. Creo que este Tony es del tipo de Jack, quizás nadie nunca le ha dado flores y su padre lo odiaba. Seguro que le encanta y tú dejas de lloriquear como una adolescente irritante. Eras igual con Carter.

Steve retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado y lucía como si fuese a llorar. Había tantas cosas mal en esa frase que no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar a catalogarlas. Bucky dejo las pesas y se sentó mirando a Steve con seriedad.

—Flores y notas de disculpa, ahora Steve. El terapeuta dice que debemos concentrarnos en tareas simples.

Steve asintió y Clint se levantó.

—Le voy a ayudar tengo experiencia en eso, mi esposa es dura.

Sam parpadeo y se estremeció cuando Bucky arqueó una ceja en su dirección. _Gracias grupo de veteranos_ , pensó por su aplomo.

—Uhnm… ¿Quien es Jack? Recuerdo a Brock…

—Sí, dejaste que un edificio le cayera encima, el siempre fue vanidoso te matara si se presenta la oportunidad, no debes bajar la guardia.

—¡Pero eso ni siquiera fue mi culpa! ¡Steve tiro el helicarrier y tú también hombre!

Bucky sonrió y volvió a lo suyo empezando a contarle de la vez que un novato de STRIKE sé disparo en las bolas.

***

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido en la armadura a volar por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Demasiada presión con pasar tiempo con amigos “super” salvando el mundo. También había querido escapar de la torre. Visión estaba siendo increíblemente entrometido e irritante. Seguramente era otra de las ideas raras de Wanda para hacerlo aprender sobre la vida. Tener charlas emocionales con su creador. Ughh.

—¿Jarvis como esta todo esta noche?

—Despejado y tranquilo señor. El tiempo es ideal para poder hacer acrobacias imprudentes que podrían hacerlo morir.

—Awww gracias bebe eres el mejor.

Y entonces voló hasta sentirse ligero como una pluma y  seguro como pocas veces en la vida se había sentido.

No fue un vuelo corto y cuando aterrizo en la torre eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana.

—¡Al fin! —farfullo alguien en algún sitio por encima de él y Tony bajo de nuevo la placa frontal y de repente una sombra oscura y violenta arremetió en su contra.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? ¡Jarvis activa protocolos de seguridad Alfa!  ¡Intruso en la Torre! 

Tony esquivo los ataques del ninja loco que parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo aun dentro del traje.

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —grito al arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana—. Debe ser una puta broma. ¡Casi acabo de morir! ¿Ustedes los chicos malos no podrían darme por lo menos un mes?

Activo los repulsores y disparo con gracia desde el cielo observando con cuidado a su atacante. Era familiar y a la vez sentía que debía estar más indignado. El tipo salto como un acróbata maniaco y Tony dejó salir una colorida sarta de maldiciones, mientras que en el forcejeo le propino un cabezo y después lo arrojo con un movimiento de lucha a la plataforma de aterrizaje. Volvió a disparar los repulsores y el sujeto birlo alrededor de ellos con cierta gracia. Tony voló hacia él y colisionaron como dos trenes de carga. Hubo un manoteo indigno y golpes bajos por parte de ambos, hasta que Tony tuvo suficiente e hizo explotar un repulsor justo en la cara del asesino. Era un truco sucio y por lo general no lo usaría pero ese imbécil era demasiado insistente. Y además quería matarlo. No eras amable con alguien que quería matarte.

—Visión va hacia su ubicación señor la Torre no se ha visto comprometida de otra forma. SHIELD también ha sido notificada.

—¡Traidor, ahora tendré a SHIELD de entrometida! —gruño avanzando a pasos furiosos hacia él pobre idiota que seguía luchando por despegarse la máscara del rostro.  Tony lo tomo de un hombro y sintió un puñetazo atroz sobre el traje antes de que el tipo saltara como kamikaze de la plataforma.

—Auch, Bueno.

Por lo menos esa había sido una noche interesante.

Lo que sea.

***

—¿Puedes explicarme nuevamente porque estoy aquí? ¡Frustre el ataque!

—Por ahora no puedes estar sin vigilancia y Nick quiere hablar contigo. Necesita saber la información que tienes para poder protegerte mejor —explico Natasha con eficiencia. Aunque lucía más hipervigilante de lo usual.

—Prfttt~ aburrido —resoplo Tony cruzando los brazos al girar sin prisa por un pasillo. Nat ralentizo el paso por 3 o 4 segundos y su respiración se altero lo suficiente para que Tony lo notara antes de avanzar de nuevo como si nada la hubiera perturbado. Tony escaneo rápidamente el pasillo y a demás del horrible color de las paredes y el abrumador aroma a limpiadores genéricos todo era normal. Estaban claro los dos típicos orangutanes SHIELD caminando hacia donde sea que iban los que trabajaban ahí a hacer sus cosas de salvajes pero no podrían ser ellos la razón ¿o sí?

Nat lo flanqueó y se llevo una mano a la cintura donde descansaba su arma. Okeyy~ Talvéz si eran ellos. Tony camino como si no hubiese notado nada extraño y pasaron a los dos sujetos sin un altercado inminente, quienes habían avanzado con lentitud junto a ellos. Tony noto la mirada del moreno de cabello largo y le dio su sonrisa patentada de “playboy” y un guiño mientras se inclinaba juguetonamente contra Nat.

—Así que…. ¿Un ex? El rubio te mira con lamentó implorante ¿Te importa si lo corrompo?

Nat se detuvo y lo miro ligeramente sorprendida.

—Stark no quiero saber absolutamente nada sobre tu vida sexual.

—¿Qué? ¡¡No tengo ninguna!! Aunque me gustaría —dijo con aire soñador

—No quiero saber que has hecho con él en estas circunstancias.

—Oh, mujer estoy seguro que no olvidaría haber hecho algo con él, en cualquier circunstancia. Si hubiese visto su cara y esos bíceps. Hasta antes de hoy por supuesto.

El disgusto que estaba empezando a embargar a Nat se convirtió de repente en una mueca marca viuda. Había planes y contra planes y quizás la posibilidad de apuñalamiento inminente.

—Muy bien lo siento ¿Qué tan jodido crees que estoy?

—Tony…

—Uh… ¿Hola? —dijo Tony con su mejor sonrisa coqueta mirando el rostro de ese hermoso sujeto hacer cosas feas como verse dolida y arrepentida y culpable y absolutamente horrrorizado. Bueno. Vaya primera impresión jodida. No era como que no causase siempre un gran impacto en las personas pero eso era simplemente raro.

Nat vio entre ellos y luego frunció el ceño mientas se movía cautelosa.

—Tony quiero que conozcas al Capitán Rogers. Sí, es el Capitán América y lo encontramos congelado en el Ártico en 2012. Desde entonces ha sido miembro fundador y líder de los vengadores y hasta hace un par de meses todos éramos un equipo.

—Oh, dios mío. ¡Debes estar jodidamente bromeando! —dijo Tony riéndose como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma. La estridencia en su risa asusto a los presentes y Nat suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Como cuestión de hecho la razón por la que estabas en el hospital es porque él y el sujeto a sus espaldas casi te matan.

Tony paro de reír y observo las expresiones de todos con aire crítico y curioso. Oh, eso era lo más raro que le había pasado en la vida. Después de Iron Man claro.

—Bueno, digamos que les creo… —susurro dando un paso infantil hacia Steve con la mano extendida—. Es un placer conocerte, ¿Puedo jugar con tu frisbee de lujo? Sé que Howard lo hizo pero probablemente pueda descubrir uno o dos trucos que no conocías sobre él. Oh, sí también espero que la primera reunión anterior a esta haya sido mejor. Ya que, es obvio que te olvide ¿no?

Steve acepto su mano y luego el ataque de ansiedad lo golpeo con fuerza mientras tiraba de Tony en un abrazo claustrofóbico aunque por el grito de Natasha parecía más bien un ataque contra la integridad de este ultimo porque después un equipo completo de guardias lo escoltaron hacia la sala de conferencias mas protegida y lejana de Tony que había en la sede.

Bucky tuvo que alejarlo antes de que la lluvia de tasers cayera sobre él con violencia. Y decían que él era el inestable.

***

—Por enésima vez ¡Estoy bien!

—Lo está —corroboró Visión con un asentimiento ligero mirando con curiosidad a Tony.

—Pero terminaríamos más rápido si dejas que Visión te revise —dijo Nat sin intención de retractarse.

—Eres una horrible, horrible mujer. No quieres dejarme tener un episodio Fanboy frente al Cap ¿verdad?

—Créeme cuando te digo que me lo vas a agradecer Tony.

—Está bien.

Tony había aprendido a aceptar que asesinas entrenadas para matarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente, tenían razón sobre todo, cuando eras culpable de poner una expresión preocupada y ansiosa en su rostro.

Visión se acerco a él y con cuidado coloco las yemas de sus dedos sobre las sienes de Tony, la  intromisión fue ligera, cuidadosa y sutil, pero sabía que había algo extraño en su mente e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Por más dulce que haya sido conocer al ídolo de su infancia no era tan tonto como para dejar a bajo sus defensas con tanta facilidad.

Sus signos vitales se dispararon y se aferro a la camilla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tenía que irse, tenían que dejarlo tranquilo. El no quería… El dolor… Volvería.

No…

No…

¡NO!

—¡NO!

Visión fue arrojado físicamente lejos de Tony y este ultimo parpadeo retrocediendo sobre la cama como un niño asustado. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y vidriosos, pero tan pronto como los efectos de la intrusión cesaron volvió a su sitio como si nada. Esperando algo, porque eso había sido demasiado raro.

—Visión ¿qué rayos fue eso?

—Es una situación complicada, no hay ninguna lesión física en el cerebro e incluso la mayor parte de los recuerdos y funciones están sanos. Pero hay un sitio protegido, no puedo acceder a él a menos que Tony me deje y forzarlo podría causarle daño cerebral permanente es como si él hubiera apropósito…

—¿Desfragmentado mi cerebro y ocultado los secretos vergonzosos?

—Sí… Hay hechos, fechas, rostros, nombres… Pero los detalles desde la primera interacción con el Capitán América en tu cerebro están borrosos, hay un panorama general pero no detalles precisos sobre él.

—Así que deliberadamente quería olvidarlo. Genial. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Visión y Natasha lo miraron acusadoramente y luego la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Nick Fury.

—Stark ¿Por qué acabo de ser informado de una posible amnesia y lesión cerebral severa?

—En mi defensa, no tengo ninguna lesión, solo olvide al Capitán América y además no lo sabía. Aparentemente solo mande a la papelera de mi grandiosa mente lo que no quería ser recordado. Es como Jarvis, pero con menos sarcasmo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Visión puedes arreglarlo?

—Por supuesto, pero Tony tiene que dejarme.

Tony rio, casi como un maniaco y se levanto de un salto.

—Sí, bueno eso no está sucediendo. Si algo he aprendido es que debo hacerle caso a mi cuerpo y sí deliberadamente decidí olvidar al sujeto más genial del mundo, es porque debe ser necesario para todos los involucrados que yo siga creyendo en lo genial del tipo así que no necesito que me “arreglen” gracias, ese es mi trabajo. ¿Me puedo ir a casa ahora? Espero que el boy scout este de humor para dejarme jugar con su frisbee mágico.

Un suspiro colectivo inundo la habitación después de la salida de Tony y decidieron dejarlo huir por ahora. La negación se volvería en su contra solo para morderle el culo.

***

—¿¡Qué hicieron qué!?

Clint deliberadamente estaba mirando el techo y Bucky farfullo una serie de maldiciones en ruso que harían que un anticuado papanatas como Steve se sonrojara de la indignación.

—Yo no estaba suspirando como una virgen.

—Sí, sí estabas cap. Además yo no pensé que tú amigo aquí le fuese a saltar encima a Tony cuando lo vio aterrizar. El dijo y cito textualmente que “deberíamos ir a comprobar que el hombre de hojalata no murió en su horripilante castillo enorme, solo y angustiado” En ese momento eso parecía una buena idea.

—No lo ataque, solo comprobaba sus reflejos y capacidad de reacción ante una situación estresante. Realmente ese es el modo más efectivo para darte cuenta si una persona está bien.

—Claro, porque Tony no es la persona más emocionalmente atrofiada que conocemos —intervino Wanda con su voz suave y mirada penetrante—. Ese hombre tiene las culpas más agonizantes sobre sus hombros que no es de extrañar que el único modo que encontró para recuperarse de la angustia que le ocasionó la pelea, fue borrar de su conciencia todo rastro de esa angustia para empezar.

—Mecanismo de defensa impresionante —intervino Sam cruzado de brazos frente a las ventanas del edificio.

—Pobre tipo, ahora entiendo cómo se sintió mi hija cuando su mamá y yo nos separamos.

—Scott,  solo cállate. 

Clint le dio cinco y el resto intento ocultar sus diversos grados de burla de la mirada furiosa y tormentosa de Steve.

—Le enviaste flores hombre eso me dio señales mixtas, perdona.

—Eso me recuerda que deben haberlas entregado ya y me siento muy mortificado de lo que hará Tony cuando las vea.

—Por lo que Buck dijo probablemente gritara alrededor de ellas como el gran fanboy que es —sentenció Clint jugueteando con su teléfono.

—Oigan chicos parece ser que no es tan grave como pensamos, Tony está dejando el  edificio.

—¿Qué?

Y esta vez nadie hizo el intento de detener a Steve porque ¿Qué lograrían? Si eran sinceros todo sería más fácil sí se reconciliaban de una vez. Había cosas más preocupantes con las que lidiar y solo lo lograrían si estaban juntos.

***

—¡Stark! ¡Tony, espera!

El aludido se detuvo y elevo ambas cejas con el teléfono celular a unos prudentes 10 centímetros de su oído.

—Sí cariño lo sé, pero no es lo peor que me pudieron haber hecho. Obadiah tomo el reactor cuando estaba dentro de mi pecho, creo que esto no es tan grave como lo haces lucir Pepper, amor. Así que voy a colgar porque el capitán bíceps de vibranium está haciendo una cara horrible y angustiada y eso es como un delito. Sí.  Sí. ¿No? Adiós~ ¡Hola de nuevo!

—Señor Stark.

—¡Eww no! Tony está bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo necesito saber si está bien.

—Sí claro, perfecto, solo es una especie de estado de vacío por el que estoy pasando no te preocupes, sin rencores.

Steve frunció el ceño y empezó a sentirse frustrado, Tony estaba siendo tan Tony… Con él, cuando no lo merecía. Que empezó a ofenderse en su nombre de manera alarmante.

—¿Sin rencores? ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa!

Tony retrocedió un poco, confundido y encendido porque ese hombre enojado era un cavernícola muy apuesto y a Tony como que le gustaba un poco en ese modo.  Pero el tipo se veía muy acosado, lo mejor sería darle un descanso al pobre.

—Escucha, como bien trataba de explicarle a Pepper hace unos momentos, gente a la que llevaba conociendo por más tiempo, sin ofender, seguro que ser tú compañero ha sido súper y todo,  me ha hecho cosas peores, probablemente me lo merecía, así que no te preocupes no es como que realmente importe. Hay que ser prácticos hombre, parece que nuestra pelea tiene a la gente de los nervios. Fury no me ha gritado como en semanas ¿Sabes lo desconcertante que es eso? De algún modo ni siquiera recuerdo porque pelee contigo en primer lugar.

—¿Es esa tú solución? ¿Solo darle vuelta a la página y fingir que nada paso? De tú infinita y horrible lista de defectos no imagine que la cobardía encabezara la lista.

La expresión calmada y hasta aburrida de Tony hasta ese instante se coloreo con un ceño fruncido familiar y un hormigueo abrumado inundo el pecho de Steve, felicidad y reconocimiento. Al fin.

—¿Disculpa? De los dos aquí ¿Quién sale beneficiado de que yo no te guarde ninguna clase de rencor? Pepper esta revocando en este instante la orden de restricción en tu contra y la de tú mascota el soldado de invierno o tú atractivo culo estaría en este momento cayendo al agujero más escabroso y horrible de la tierra. Capitán América y todo. No hables de cobardía cuando solo estoy siendo amable.

—¡Yo no necesito tu amabilidad! ¡Necesito que me recuerdes!

—¿¡Por qué quieres que te recuerde!? ¡Uní los puntos! ¿¡No es mejor así!? ¡Probablemente dije e hice cosas que no se van a borrar con un “Lo siento” Para ti…! —gritó tomando un respiro antes de continuar su perorata—. Puedo imaginar lo que paso, prefiero no recordarte a tener que fingir que todo está perdonado para que este absurdo circo al que tenemos que llamar un equipo funcione como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Es probablemente lo que hice desde el principio y lo que voy a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces por el bienestar de quienes no pueden salvarse a sí mismos, así que controla tus impulsos, soldado.

Steve sintió que la culpa lo abrumaba de nuevo porque el problema fue ese, para Tony todo era una afrenta personal sí, pero sus decisiones no estaban basadas en sí mismo, por más que intentase engañar al mundo al respecto, se enojo, peleo e hizo lo que era correcto para todas las personas, mientras que él solo quería mantener a salvo a su mejor amigo a costa de la integridad de quien  fuera. Lo más triste de todo es que Tony ni siquiera lo notaba y seguía culpándose así mismo de todo lo malo que existía en el mundo.

—Tony…

—¿¡Qué Rogers!? ¡Ahora que quieres de mí! ¡Romperme el corazón cuando tenía 8 años y descubrí que nunca te iba a superar frente a mi padre! ¿¡No es suficiente!? ¿¡Cuantas más!? ¿¡Dos o tres!? ¡Al parecer el universo necesita que nos llevemos bien! ¿¡No puedes tomar esa oportunidad!? ¡En este momento de mi vida se que dejar a las personas acercarse significa ser traicionado o terminar medio muerto! ¡Y tú ya hiciste las dos!

Tony retrocedió con una mano frotándose fuertemente la frente y salió disparado en busca de su armadura. Cristo. Si había perdido así los estribos y no recordaba al tipo, estaba empezando a tener miedo de tener motivos reales para odiarlo. Las cosas que amaba siempre terminaban rotas. Y Howard siempre había sabido eso.

***

 —¿Sir se encuentra bien? Sus signos vitales están demasiado alterados.

—Estoy bien Jarvis, solo… solo tuve una pelea con Steve Rogers ¿Cuán común es eso amigo?

—Pelea más con el Capitán Rogers de lo que alguna vez ha hecho con la señorita Potts. ¿Debo llamarla?

—No, rayos. Se burlara de mí. Le dije que el tipo no me gustaba y creo que termine por confesarme sin querer. Mi crush adolescente se siente muy avergonzado. Creo que no saldré de nuevo nunca del taller.

—Señor tal vez el presente que espera en su mesa de trabajo lo haga cambiar de parecer.

—¿Presente?

Tony corrió apenas se libero del traje hacia el taller y derrapo sobre un inmenso, llamativo y muy elegante ramo de rosas y violetas colocadas cuidadosamente rodeadas por un montón de azucenas. Una punzada recorrió su cabeza y después recordó a María y lo bonito que se veía el jardín de la quinta cuando aún vivía ahí.

Con manos temblorosas acarició un pequeño botón y suspiró tomando la pequeña nota que sobresalía de entre el colorido presente. Maldito sea el universo y sus conspiraciones.

_Tony perdóname…_

_Por favor hablemos…_

_Creo que te amo…_

_Y lo siento._

_Steve_

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes llamar a Visión?

—Por supuesto.

***

Steve ingresó a la Torre con un discurso que habría hecho llorar al presidente, no esperaba que los ascensores se abrieran apenas registrarlo, ni que Jarvis muy amablemente lo dirigiera al taller de Tony con un suave “Sir lo está esperando”.

Le había tomado exactamente 16 minutos decidir qué hacer después de que Tony se fue de la sede. Aún si no quería recordarlo debían hablar y superar el balbuceo irritable que desencadenaban en todos sus primeros encuentros. Quería que Tony y Bruce y todos en el gobierno quienes desconfiaban de ellos supieran que se habían equivocado, que no eran una bomba de tiempo que genera caos, que podían ir más allá de sus diferencias, que Tony no era la herramienta, ni la bala perdida ni el amortiguador de los errores que no eran su responsabilidad.

El aire escapo de sus pulmones cuando las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Tony encorvado alrededor del  brillante y ostentoso ramo de flores. Lucía frágil, pequeño y sabía con toda certeza que ese abrazo era lo único que lo mantenía a flote.

—Tony… —susurró con duda —. Traje el escudo sí aun quieres jugar con él…

—Yo siempre quiero jugar con ese escudo —respondió con la dosis justa de insinuación y temor. Como si no supiera sí aun estuviese permitido bromear sobre eso o sobre cualquier cosa.

—Típico de ti, adicto a las cosas brillantes y relucientes.

Tony se rio un poco y volteo a verlo como si le costase esfuerzo físico obligar a su cuerpo a obedecer. Steve observo en silencio unos ojos tormentosos, familiares, dulces y brillantes y respiro hondo recargándose en la pared más próxima.

—Creí que no querías…

Tony hizo una mueca y aferro con más fuerza las flores en sus manos mirando un punto inexacto junto a su cara.

—Leí tu carta, es… creo que sí… debemos hablar… Las cosas, deben ser distintas.

—Lo sé, debemos esforzarnos por pasar de la etapa en la que tiramos del pelo de la persona que nos gusta.

—Sí sobre eso yo no creo que…

—Hey, Tony… Mírame… —pidió avanzando despacio hasta poder estar frente a él y descubrir la ansiedad en su expresión, el dolor, el rechazo y el auto odio con el que siempre se torturaba y al que había contribuido sin tregua.

—No debe significar nada Tony pero… debías saberlo, debías saber que cuando el reactor exploto en tu pecho es como si hubiese despertado de nuevo 70 años en un sitio en el que no había nada ni nadie esperando por mí.  Y aún con Bucky junto a mí, el frío y la soledad son un peso que no desapareció hasta que despertaste. Lo siento, pero estoy enamorado de ti. Y quisiera hacer que lo creyeras… —dijo levantando despacio su rostro, sin presión, Tony podía elegir no mirarlo pero aún así fue con el movimiento. Casi dócil.

—No será sencillo Rogers —respondió con una sonrisa tentativa aflojando despacio el agarre que mantenía en las flores.

—No podría ser de otra forma —susurro buscando el contacto con sus manos, dejando caer las flores en un rincón del mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—Dios que santurrón —Tony rió y rompió la distancia entre sus bocas con el más casto primer beso que había dado en su vida.  

Se abrazaron en silencio hasta que tuvieron la fuerza de sostenerse por sí mismos en un mundo jodido que exigía de ellos todo y más de lo que eran. Pero quizás valdría la pena. Un paso, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia y un día a la vez.

— _Te amo, desde que era un niño y no sabía cómo explicarlo en un diagrama._

 Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo creo que es una gran exploración del posible contexto que habría en la civil war más que romance y feels y eso. Lo siento pero es culpa del trailer. De cualquier modo gracias por leer!! Y perdón por todos los errores que pueda haber me faltán revisiones xDD
> 
> Se agradecen un montón los kudos y comentarios!!


End file.
